


The Gorgeous Man

by trashbiiin



Category: Bee Movie (2007), Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, he dies, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbiiin/pseuds/trashbiiin
Summary: im so sorry
Relationships: Barry Benson/Gru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Gorgeous Man

It was his birthday, but Barry B. Benson wasn’t enjoying himself. He was lost. Hopelessly lost. He just wanted to find a bathroom somewhere, but instead only found a large lawn with nothing except some flowers.  
“Are you lost baby gorl?”  
Barry turns around, wondering who could be calling to him. He thought it would be a horrid, ugly man, but instead, it was the most beautiful gentleman Barry had ever seen. His 20-inch shaft immediately became erect, but he pained to know that he couldn’t touch himself, or the pressure from the cum would explode him.  
He wore a black tracksuit paired with a striped gray scarf. And even better, he had the longest nose Barry had ever seen.  
“What, are you going to kidnap me or something?” Barry cooed, right before getting grabbed by the hand and dragged into a large, oddly shaped truck. 

“What are you going to do with me? I’m very popular, I can call someone to retrieve me! You’ll pay for this!” Barry was outraged.  
“Losten, small insect, we are the hottest guys around, and I will give you 1 chance to accept my offer.” The man spoke in a thick, Romanian accent. “My name is Felonius Gru, but you can call me Gru. I want to rock your world.”  
“You want to what?” Barry was so confused. He was just looking for a bathroom, and now he was in a private plane, flying thousands of miles above the ground, horny, and wanting to know what “Felonious Gru” wanted to do with him.  
“I want to, in other words, have vonderful sexual intercourse with you.” The once overly confident large man seemed embarrassed now, fidgeting with his scarf and shifting his weight from one foot to the other.  
“I... don’t know what to say… you kidnapped me just for this?” Barry was not so confused anymore, which increased his horny. “I mean... I guess.” Gru seemed ecstatic at Barry’s reply. He stopped fidgeting and went right into foreplay.  
Gru stroked his fingers down the bee’s small body, making Barry squirm. “I wonder how much I can fit into you.” the man whispered in an almost moan. Gru tugged at Barry’s waistband and slowly started to remove his striped leggings, giving away his extra-large phat member. It was already dripping with pre-cum. “Woah, nice cock.”  
Barry was cautious though. He had to make sure he held in his sperm, or the pressure from the cum would kill him. But Gru was making it hard. Gru began to creep his fingers up into Barry’s hole but stopped suddenly.  
“Wait, are you a virgin?” Gru questioned.  
“I mean, yeah...” Barry was embarrassed to say but still confessed. Despite that, Gru smiled, grateful to be able to be Barry’s first lover.  
“Well, I’m honored to be your first.” He said and shoved a finger up Barry’s entrance.  
“A-ah Gru! Please be gentle, it’s still my first time!” Barry almost exploded right then but made sure to hold it in, saving it for the perfect moment.  
“I’m never gentle,” Gru moaned while continuing to thrust his fingers into Barry and simultaneously jerked his micro-penis. He then shifted his lower hand, making it tease his own anus. “Wait...would you like to be on top 😏?”  
“I- sure,” Barry was so nervous, but he persisted and slowly started to insert his mega-penis. Barry quickly found Gru’s prostate then begun to slowly thrust against it. He was unsure for a moment but started to go faster as he got the hang of it. After some time, Barry was thrusting so hard he was close to breaking the headboard with Gru. “F...f...fuck.. I’m...gonna..” Barry was terrified that he was going to cum.  
“You close?” Gru moaned. Gru had cum 7 times already and was still going strong. “I don’t know how you haven’t cum yet. You’re strong.” But saying that was a mistake, as it took Barry’s attention for a fraction of a second, just enough time for him to release the pressure he had put on his cock. His member was a fire hydrant bursting open for the fireman Gru, and the water cum. Jizz was everywhere. Gru was trying to gulp it up as fast as possible and was going to say something about it, but noticed something concerning first. Barry was gone.  
“Barry? Where’d you go?” Gru looked around for a second, then regretted when he found him. “Oh no…” Barry’s body, or what was left of him was lying on the bed. “No no no… I’m so sorry Barry…” Barry had been torn apart from the pressure of his orgasm, and Gru was already mourning over him, and would never be able to feel love again.


End file.
